


in my arms

by KirstieJ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, pearl and garnet have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got request on tumblr for 'Pearl and Garnet having a tender moment with a new family member'. Naturally, I wrote a scene with Pearl in the hospital about to have their second baby. Ruby, Sapphire, their first baby, and Pearl's unnamed mother make an appearance as well! It's pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my arms

It was a late at night, and Garnet was getting sleepy. She had a three year old on her chest, blinking her dark eyes open and shut at a slow pace. Garnet could tell her baby was trying not to fall asleep, though honestly she wished she would just give in. The little girl was determined, though. Not all too different from either of her mothers, Garnet supposed, for they could both be stubborn in their own right.

They'd been in the hospital for hours now, since the early evening. It was a little after Pearl's due date, but they were sure the baby was coming tonight. What time, exactly, was the real question.

It was a little after 1, and Pearl was alone in the room they were outside of. They should be allowed to go in soon enough, according to the nurse that had kicked them out.

Garnet heard her name softly called from beside her. She put her hand on the baby's back, and looked over. "Trade?" her mother asked her, holding out a cup of coffee in exchange for the child.

"Nanna," the baby mumbled, reaching out for Sapphire. Sapphire took her in one arm and Garnet took the coffee, muttering a quick thanks to her mom.

"Why don't you sleep, honeybee?"

"The baaby's coming," the girl explained, nestling her face in Sapphire's white hair.

"We'll wake you up when the new baby is here. Have a nap won't you?"

She have a non-committal noise. Sapphire sat down with her and began to hum, and in moments the little girl was out like a light. "Works every time," Sapphire said.

Garnet sipped at her coffee. It wasn't the best quality, but it was made exactly how she liked it, so she couldn't complain. Ruby turned the corner a moment later, walking with Pearl's mother. Pearl's mom sat down on the third chair outside the room, as Ruby opted to pace as she had been earlier. Pearl's mother offered Garnet and Sapphire some of the snacks they brought back. Garnet took a packaged brownie, and Sapphire refused.

Another few minutes later, Ruby stopped the pacing, only to lean against the wall and bounce her knee. Garnet and Sapphire were well used to her antsy ways, and Pearl's mother was able to ignore it well enough.

Once she was finished her coffee, Garnet stuffed the wrapper of her brownie in the cup and put it on the ground. She groaned loudly and put her face in her hands.

"Don't wake the child, Garnet," Sapphire told her lightly. Garnet gave her a look out of the corner of her eye, but if Sapphire noticed she didn't make any indication.

Garnet was beginning to act like Ruby as she leaned back, crossed her arms, and started bouncing her knee. Pearl's mother put her hand delicately on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet pouted at her, and her mother-in-law gave a gentle squeeze.

Finally, the door opened up and the nurse from earlier stood there, smiling. "You're free to come in now."

Garnet was the first up, leaving Pearl's mother's hand to fall from her shoulder. The older lady stood as well, to follow Garnet in and see her daughter.

"We'll wait out here," Sapphire told her. Garnet paused at the doorway and Ruby gave her an offended look. "I meant myself and the baby, you can go in. She just wants to see her sibling, she doesn't need to actually see the birth. If you would, send someone out to get us once the baby arrives."

"Thanks, mom," Garnet said quickly, and the three that were going inside left. Garnet went straight to Pearl's side, where she was laying on the hospital bed groaning.

"How you doing, love?" Garnet asked, talking Pearl's hand.

"Augh. This is awful.. I'm so tired."

Garnet smiled at her, squeezing her wife's hand. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Why did I want to be the one to get pregnant this time? Why didn't I listen when you told me how bad it was? We should just adopt next time."

"We can," Garnet told her, "but let's see how we do with this one first, hm? I promise, it'll all be worth it soon."

Pearl took a deep breath, like she'd been doing for hours now. Garnet started to do it with her, out of habit. "I know," she said as she let the breath out.

"You ready?" the doctor asked. The final phase was about to begin.

"You got this, Pearl," Ruby said, standing beside Garnet. The two looked similar, but Ruby was a great many inches shorter than her daughter.

Pearl nodded her head, taking in another deep breath. She squeezed Garnet's hand. The worst was about to come, but Pearl knew she could handle it. With her other hand, she held onto her mother's, and tried to listen to the doctor's instructions as best she could.

Once it began, the actual delivery was the quickest part of the entire process. It only took a little over a half hour, and the baby was finally born. Pearl was crying faintly, and Garnet tended to her as the doctor and nurses looked over their newborn. Ruby darted out to get Sapphire and their other daughter, and in another moment they were all together, around Pearl on the bed as she was being handed the newborn infant.

Pearl held the baby in her arms, numb to any of the activity around her as she gazed at their infant's face. She had a loud cry when she was first delivered, but the baby wasn't crying anymore now. She wasn't entirely motionless, but she didn't do a ton of squirming either.

"She's beautiful," Pearl said, voice shaky as she looked up at Garnet. Only now did she notice the tears welling in Garnet's eyes. Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"She's magnificent," Garnet added.

"Mumma?" Pearl blinked, looking to her other side. Her daughter was reaching her way, but didn't try to take the place of the baby. She instead opted to play with Pearl's hair like she usually did with Garnet. Pearl was sweaty, but she didn't bother telling her to stop.

"Say hello to your little sister, baby," Pearl said. Her voice still shook, but she couldn't help it. She was emotional, and physically drained.

"Hiii," the little girl said, leaning out of Sapphire's arms a little more. Garnet reached over and carefully scooped her up, making sure not to interfere with Pearl. Their daughter wiped at Garnet's tears and Garnet chuckled at her, then she twisted in Garnet's arms to see her mommy again.

"I love her," the little girl said, though it was a bit hard to make out with her sleepy voice. Garnet heard her, though, and gave her a little squeeze.

Pearl looked back down at the baby in her arms, touching her gently.

"Can I take a picture?" Ruby sort of whispered. Pearl nodded slowly, then looked up and gestured with her head for Garnet to get closer. Garnet leaned in with their child in her arms, making sure the four of them would be in the picture together.

"How sweet," Pearl's mother commented with a sigh, watching Ruby take the picture on her phone. "Oh, everyone will be so excited tomorrow morning."

Pearl laughed a little at the thought. Most of her family were at their respective homes in bed. She couldn't wait to get back home with her little one, so hopefully the hospital stay wasn't too long. If she'd heard correctly, and she assumed she did because everything was quiet and peaceful, the baby was perfectly healthy. As long as she had little trouble breast-feeding, all should be well.

"Alright," Sapphire said, a few moments later. "Honeybee, are you ready to go? Leave your mommas alone with the baby and get some rest?"

The little girl resting on Garnet shoulder pouted, but nodded her head.

"Garnet," Pearl murmured, and Garnet looked down at her with a question. Pearl leaned up a bit and pursed her lips, so Garnet leaned down and let Pearl kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Nigh-nigh mumma," the little girl said.

"Goodnight, princess. Be good for Nanna and Gramma."

She nodded, and gave Garnet a quick squeeze before being passed over to her grandmother. When Ruby and Sapphire left, so did Pearl's mother, so Garnet and Pearl could be alone with the newest addition to their family.

The two of them spent some time in quiet with the baby, keeping her close and looking at her beautiful face. They made little comments to each other every once in a while, talking of their happiness and how wonderful their little baby was. It was like the world slowed down, but it wasn't lengthy or boring. Pearl wanted to remember this feeling forever, the weight of the new life in her arms. Garnet was right, being pregnant and giving birth was worth it. Of course, she'd been entirely elated and in love when Garnet gave birth to their first daughter, but it was different to be the one pregnant.

Both moments, both births, would forever be etched into Pearl's life story, important and breath-taking moments that changed her for the better. And, if they did adopt, Pearl was certain it would feel just the same to have another addition to their family. An entirely new person coming into her life forever would always be significant, momentous, and good.

Eventually, Pearl tried feeding for a bit before finally letting the nurse take the baby for another little check so she could get some rest herself.

"Pearl?" Garnet asked, once they were alone.

"Hm?" Pearl asked, eyes closed.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Pearl murmured.

"I love our family," she went on, brushing the hair from Pearl's forehead.

"Me too," Pearl said, smiling faintly. Garnet wanted to continue to be sappy with her wife, but she knew Pearl desperately needed rest, so she quieted down again. The days ahead of them would be tireless as they adjusted their life to include a newborn infant, but Garnet was the farthest thing from displeased. Getting to see the beautiful faces of her two babies was well worth it, and she knew Pearl felt the exact same way.


End file.
